Henshouki
Henshouki is a third-year Otokojuku student, and an antagonist-turned-protagonist in the Sakigake!! Otokojuku series. He serves as the first guardian of the Corridor of the Deity. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Techniques Henshouki is a master of the Nanchao Temple Body Training Fist (南朝寺教体拳, Nanchoji Kyotaiken), feared for its bizarre techniques and evil nature. His fake right hand can also be swapped for a blade or other attachments. He uses the following techniques: Natural Aptitude Shockwave (天稟掌波, Tenpin Shouha): Henshouki's signature technique. A shockwave generated from Henshouki's ki and the wind pressure from his fist. Able to fell a bird flying a hundred meters overhead and instantly tenderize the meat. Aerial Haunting Fist (宙空憑拳, Chuku Hyoken): A combination of agile movements and kicks which allow Henshouki to fight effectively even with poor footing. Slaughtering Windmill Fist (屠殺風車拳, Tosatsu Fushaken): An attachment for Henshouki's right hand, consisting of a windmill-shaped set of blades. Henshouki can spin these blades fast enough to cut through bone. Gleaming Bat Instigation Technique (煌嗾蝙術, Koso Henjutsu): Henshouki can command a colony of vampiric Luangu bats, which have a 5kg lift, to perform a variety of techniques: *'Anti-Gravity Floating Body' (乖宙浮遊體, Kaichu Fuyutai): Henshouki can use the bats as footing, allowing him to seemingly float in midair. *'Sudden Bat Formation' (驟蝙形象體, Shuhen Keishotai): Henshouki can summon all the bats under his command to take the formation of a giant bat, which he can then ride and attack simultaneously to the bats. *'Dark Screen Form' (遮蔽闇體, Shahei Antai): Henshouki makes all the bats suddenly disappear, hiding in the opponent's shadow, ready to spring if the opponent makes one wrong move. History Henshouki first appeared when the Otokojuku First-Year students were making their way through the Corridor of the Deity to meet Daigouin Jaki. He challenged J to blow out a candle with his fists, with his feet encased in concrete, before the candle burned through the rope and let a vat of sulfuric acid fall on J's head. In the meantime, Henshouki harassed J with his Natural Aptitude Shockwave. However, J both blew out the candle and knocked Henshouki out with his Jet Sonic Mach Punch. Henshouki later begged Daigouin Jaki for his forgiveness, and tattooed a daruma on his arm as a sign of his vow not to let it happen again. Henshouki was teamed up with Manjimaru to face J and Raiden in the first match of the Great Trembling Conquest of the Unified Eight. Henshouki survived, thanks to the help of Wang Ta-ren, and joined Team Otokojuku during the Great Heaven-Challenging Olympic Tournament. During their battle against the Sixteen War Gods of Olympus, Henshouki faced Centaur, using his bats to float in the air and harass Centaur. He then used the Dark Screen Form to hide all the bats in the shadow of Centaur's unicorn. However, Centaur noticed the bats, and had his unicorn light them all on fire. Without his bats to protect him, Henshouki was impaled by the unicorn's horn. Before dying, Henshouki named Gekkou as the one to take over the battle and defeat Centaur. However, he was shown alive in later installations of the series. Years later, during Otokojuku's war against Susano'o, it was revealed that Otokojuku had a traitor in their midst. This traitor severely injured Dokugantetsu and attempted to assassinate Edajima Heihachi, but failed, and because he was wearing a Hannya mask, he was not identified. This traitor also appeared when the Three Fists were attempting to assassinate Todo Hyoei, saving Todo's life and using a swarm of bats to escape. This caused the Three Fists to suspect Henshouki of treason. When Henshouki joins the other Otokojuku students at Hades Phoenix Island, the Three Fists eyed him with suspicion. Major Battles * Henshouki vs. J * Henshouki & Manjimaru vs. J & Raiden * Henshouki vs. Centaur Appearances in Other Media Trivia Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Otokojuku Category:Students Category:Otokojuku 3rd Year Students